To Hit the Books, or To Hit the Bed
by my black crimson rose
Summary: She only wanted to write a stupid test before her heat would hit her. She shouldn't have even bothered with it in the end.


**AU- where yes there are still Faunus and yes this is a College/University setting (because why not! And I need to guilt myself into writing my English essay. Shhh, I'm totally not ignoring it for this –shifty eyes-)**

She should've known that it would be coming sometime soon. She shouldn't have been locked in her tiny apartment just off campus were a cold bath would be readily available and she'd be away from people. Her hint should've been the increase in bleeding that she experience during her last two periods. And it should've surely been the flush that her cheeks took when she got dressed that morning.

She should've turned around and went back home when she started to feel the heat coming from her skin. And should've _ran home_ at a male cat Faunus turning towards her eyebrow raised and mouth parted. Like he tasted the air around her, his nose scrunching up as he had took in the sent.

But Blake didn't. She had a class that she couldn't miss today, and she wasn't about to turn tail and run all the way home when she was already nearly there. It wasn't like these things didn't happen from time to time—Blake certainly smelt a fair bit of other Faunus about to go into heat or just dealing with the after effects of one.

Her friends found her moments after stepping in the Quad, something about getting a text Pyrrha saying that she looked a little flushed. "Do you need us to take you home?" Ruby inquired.

"Do you want me to tell the professor that you need to miss the test? I will do it, you'll have to make it up though," Weiss added over Ruby as she picked at her nails to seem indifferent. But she was concerned with Blake's health.

Yang raised a well groomed eyebrow, "should I get Adam?"

Blake lunged at her blonde friend, "No!" she cried out grabbing Yang's hand tightly. "I just need to go to this one class then I'll go home. Just please don't call Adam," she pleaded. Back when Blake and the rest were first year students, they had shared the same dorm floor. Weiss, Yang, Ruby and Blake had met then and became close friends throughout that year. Although there were many trials in that first year; like the whole roommate thing between Weiss and Ruby—that was a train wreck. Or how Blake's childhood friend (and now boyfriend) was their RA.

Adam had put the fear of God into them during Frosh Week, and it served as a constant reminder in the back of everyone's mind as they went about their days. Until the night were they walked into the lounge to a shirtless **drunk** Adam and friends dancing drunkenly to Lady Gaga and Ke$ha. Nora and Blake had pulled out their phones to document this rare occurrence. Both girls still had these pictures on their phones, Nora had some uploaded to Facebook.

Blake had kept those pictures to herself though. Unlike Nora who took pictures of all the upper class men, and liked to pull them out when she would introduce herself. No, Blake would open the pictures and would trace the lines of his muscles, the lines of his tattoos and stare back at him as he stared back at her in 9/10 of the photos. A face splitting grin on his lips.

"Okay, I won't call him." Yang placed her hand against her friend's forehead, she was growing warmer. "After class you're going right home," the blonde's eyes narrowed as she spoke. Blake's face looked flush as she nodded weakly, all her strength was being used in keeping her upright.

Blake shouldn't have even gone to class. She should've done what Adam would have done and just yelled, "Fuck it!" and go right back to sleep. She bombed it. Royally. The whole time she kept thinking about _Adam_, his name echoing in her head. With him in her head her body temperature grew warmer and warmer. She had stripped out of her light jacket, then her sweater, and then the vest that she wore. She had even unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt.

She was lucky to even write a sentence on her paper before having to hand it in.

The once trivial sounds—heartbeats of her classmates around her, tapping of feet, a clicking of a pen. Those sounds were like alarms going off in her Heat stricken mind, and they bounced around in it. Only growing louder and louder as the Heat grew.

Weiss had helped gather up all her clothing all the while pushing her towards the door. Before Blake decided to strip out of her shirt next. Yang and Ruby rushed to her side to steer her through the crowd and out into the fresh air. Other Faunus taking in the very scent that she was omitting—Blake was purposely not thinking about how she must smell like to them.

Ruby touched her arm her fingers wrapping around her upper arm, "Let's get you ho—"

"Blake!" A figure in red and black called out. Blake blinked the haze from her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Adam's eyes. His typical maroon eyes were dark, a deep brown now. His nostrils flared and forehead creased. "I'm taking you home right now," he said through clenched teeth. He shrugged off his jacket and forced her wear it.

"I—I'll just hang onto these," Ruby mumbled clutching Blake's clothes against her chest. The three girls watched as Adam guided her away. Blake nose buried in the collar of Adam's jacket.

"Now, fuck me right now Adam," she patted against his lips as soon as they closed the door. The man lifted her by her waist, her legs wrapping around him as he carried her into his bedroom. The greatest part about having a one bedroom apartment was the fact that he didn't have a roommate—that and that he didn't have to close the door behind him. Blake bounced on the bed and immediately began to paw off the jacket, throwing the heavy garment to the floor loudly before tearing her shirt from her chest.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ," Adam blinked. He watched her struggle with her belt. He shook his head before pulling his red shirt over his head and dropping it to the ground; he unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops before adding that to his pile. Blake was still fumbling with that belt of hers. He chuckled lightly, kneeling on the ground between her legs. "Here let me," his voice ran smooth as his hands slid up her thighs, thumbs pressing on the soft skin.

Blake threw her head back purring loudly at the touch, and growling in annoyance when his hands left her. He chuckled leaning into her crotch, kissing her clothed cunt. He could feel the moisture through her jeans. He could taste her in the air and in his mouth, without actually tasting her. His own body reacting to her heat, a shutter running up his spine as he grew hotter. He kissed her, his fingers unbuttoning her jeans and pulling both her pants and underwear down.

She raised her hips, "Adam," she panted sweat making her body glisten. He left around her ankles, his hands pushing her legs further apart. They've done this before; oral was safe. Familiar. The feeling of his breath against her, making her legs quiver and breath catch as she felt his tongue enter her. She sighed, her back arching off the bed as he lapped at her cunt. "Adam," she breathed her arms too weak to grip his hair.

He pulled away with a lick of his lips to wink up at her, "move up," his voice pinched with lust. He whipped his face on the comforter as she moved up. He never took his eyes off her, and in return she did the same. He stood, hands pulling his black pants down enough for him to kick them off no longer caring about keeping the mess to a minimum. He plans on fucking her on, and against any and all surfaces he could.

And he won't regret it when the Heat dies down either.

He kneeled by her feet, his fingers trailing up her leg. The hair on her legs only pricking his fingers, she must have shaved sometime within the last three days, and up to her waist where he gripped his hipbones and ground his clothed cock against her. She mewled, head hitting the pillows as she displayed her neck to him.

"More," she purred sweaty hands gripping the back of his neck and into his hair, pulling and nails scrapping against his scalp. He licked up her neck, teeth pressing down on her flesh before his lips covered them and he sucked. Tongue running over the skin as he hollowed his cheeks. "Ah," she panted hand gripping and pulling his hair enough for him to let a grunt out around her skin. His mouth migrated upwards under her jaw, kissing it once, twice, thrice.

He removed himself from her, flopping his body down on the bed to reach his nightstand were he kept all his _supplies_. They wouldn't need lube; her Heat already in full effect. But condoms, those they would need. "Adam, now!" she groaned body arching as she panted loudly. He slammed the box down on the bed, before leaning back over her with a wicked grin.

"I'm getting to that," he drawled kissing her collar bone. Adam pushed his boxers down, his dick bouncing upwards against his stomach. "Get me one," he nodded towards box, moving to fully remove his last article of clothing. Blake threw a condom at him and threw the box off the bed and across the room, clearly impatient. He couldn't help but chuckle at her as he rolled the condom down his dick.

Blake gripped his neck with her claw like fingers and pulled him down flush against her. "Stop fucking around," she hissed biting his bottom lip. He loved it when she got like this, so horny that she would curse and bite and fight. He found it hot. So incredibly hot that he did what he was told and hooked her legs around his waist and taking his cock in hand to ease his way inside her.

She released his lip with a gasp, her fingers weaving their way through his hair at the nape of neck and pulling. Her body was loose and relaxed. He felt no resistance as he moved against her, hips rolling and neck bowing kiss her collar bone. His hand moved from her hip to the mattress beside her head, his other arm hooking under back and under the bra she still wore.

It was pink. Bright pink. How did he not notice this before, and when on earth did she get it?

He mouthed at the skin around the pink cloth, his thrusts stilling to unstrap it. Blake immediately threw it from her person and gripped his face with both hands. "Move," she said hoarsely. And he did. He snapped his hips forward and pulled back with vigor. Blake's back arching and nails clawed at his shoulders and back, making the skin rise in angry red welts. His head fell forward and his arm quaked in the effort to hold himself up as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

He dropped to his elbow; the movement made him burry his face in her hair. She moaned and panted in his ear and he rolled his hips _just right_, and she yelled. Her legs tightened around him and her nails dug a little deeper, drawing blood. The hand holding her back moved down her back, along the sweat drenched skin to her waist and further downwards to her clit. His thumb rubbing the nub, and her legs shook. Chest heaved and voice growing louder until she came with a broken sob. Adam grunted watching the bliss on her face before closing his own eyes to ride out his own orgasm with a sharp grunt.

He pulled out to remove the condom, tying it and dropping it in the garbage on the other side of his nightstand. He flopped back on the bed in an uncharacteristically ungraceful way and wiped the sweat from his brow on one of the pillows. Blake's eyes were still closed as she fought off sleep; they had finally had sex. Well, penetrative sex. She couldn't fight the grin that broke out over her face, she felt like laughing. So she did.

"Better than the last few Heats that you've been through?" Adam inquired, already knowing the answer. Soldiering through a Heat by yourself was Hell. He was a guy, he's experienced it before. And of course he had buddies who're women Faunus that have toughed through many. Unlike women who had a set Heat cycle, men's 'Heat' would trigger when they were around a woman either going into Heat or in Heat for too long. A good hour or two of being in the same place at them would do it.

Blake laughed, rolling over to press their lips together. "Duh," she breathed rubbing their noses together.


End file.
